


The Princes and The Pirate

by TheOlderDixonBoy



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 19:10:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20179285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOlderDixonBoy/pseuds/TheOlderDixonBoy
Summary: A lovely and fun request that @teampurple sent in that took me forever to finish! Yondu is hired to keep a Princess hidden on his ship after a threat against her life turns out to be legitimate. The Princess cannot understand for the life of her why this man agreed to take her on, seeing as he hates her so much.Warnings: language, mentions of violence/slavery, threats of violence, mild sexual suggestion.





	The Princes and The Pirate

You had been on board a day and Yondu was already regretting taking the job. Why did he think protecting you, who he saw as nothing but a spoiled princess would would be easy or fun? Now not only does he have to worry about the other jobs he’s been hired to do, the jobs he’s actually prepared for, now he has to worry about you running around his ship making all the men pant and driving him insane.

“She’s not even really a princess” Yondu says to anyone who’ll listen. Except for Kraglin, none of them do. “She’s a figurehead! Berhert has been a republic for years. They just kept her and her family around as figureheads! Tourist attractions!”

“I know, Cap.” Kraglin said, even he is not really listening to Yondu anymore. Yondu had told Kraglin this about a thousand times.

“She just gets to keep all the money her family probably stole off the backs of actual workers thousands of years ago, and she expects ME to fall down at her feet because of it!” Yondu was on a good one now. Kraglin knew it was best to just let him tire himself out. He’d eventually find something else to scream at and move on.

You didn’t ask to be on the Ravagers’ ship, nor did you ask for the death threat against your life that lead you here. It was not your fault that some crazy man had asked your hand in marriage and you rejected them, causing him to make an attempt on your life. This man was not even royalty; he was just some guy who got past security one time. He had tried to grab you and drag you down a dark alley, you and your guards assumed to make an attempt on your life. You had tried to tell your dad, the king, that you would be fine at home, and to just add more guards to your detail. However, on your father’s wishes you were put on the Ravagers ship for protection - no one would think to look there for a princess.

You didn’t ask to be a princess. You were born one, and you had to act as such. Having your personal life, or rumors of it, in the papers and paparazzi was part of your world. You were used to every other month new rumors of a new man in your life popping up; and you got used to having every single mistake and fashion fopa, and bad angle photographed and mocked by the general public. Your skin had grown pretty thick because of it.

The arranged marriage deal was also something you had a hard time swallowing. This meant you knew that you had to be married off to someone of royal blood by the time you were twenty-five to keep the royal lines alive. There had been times in your youth when you loved the idea of marrying your Prince Charming, someone you had heard about from fairy tales your Terran nanny had told you. In reality, the princes and dukes your parents tried to set you up with turned out to be nothing more than spoiled jerks who thought that they were entitled to you because of their family name.

You ran this all in your mind as you walk around the ship you now had to call home until the threat against your life was over. You thought about how you had been judged and told to act a certain way your entire life, which you had, in order for people to like you, only to end up on this ship where Captain Giant Blue Asshole hated you on principal. You walked down to the end of the hallway to hear that very man bad mouthing you to his first mate. You heard the last of his words, drawled out in that deep raspy voice:

“Bet that girl don’t even know what the hell hard work is. Should make her work in the engine room whiles she’s on board. At least earn her keep.” He growled.

That pissed you off enough to step in. He had no right to talk about you like that.

“Excuse me!” You shouted, barging into the control room, “If I am not mistaken, you are being paid very well for me to be here! More than you would for any of the other ‘jobs’ you do, if you could call stealing a job, anyway. If you hate me so much, why did you allow me on?”

Yondu was completely taken aback by the force of your words. He never knew such a little thing could be that angry. He got out of his chair and took a step towards you, towering over you as he got within a foot of you.

“Listen here, girlie,” he said, through gritted teeth, “when I took ya on I had no idea that you were going to be such an insufferable, miserable, cow.”

At his last word you saw red. You had meant to slap him, but no one had ever called you anything so disrespectful and demeaning in your life, and you reacted without thinking. It was only when Yondu took another step towards you and caught your hand in his that you realized you had tried to punch him.

You looked at the captain and then his first mate in horror. The expression on Kraglin’s face let you know that what you had just done was a huge mistake - he looked terrified.

Yondu gave you a vicious scowl and told you in a low growl, “Best get back to ya room, girl. Wouldn’t want ya to get hurt. Men out there want ya dead, remember?”

He released your hand and you ran, terrified, back to your room, and shut the door behind you. You laid against your door for a long time, crying, trying to understand how you had ended up in this position.

Back in the control room, Yondu had walked back to his chair and took a seat, slowly flexing his hand open and close.

“Cap?” Kraglin asked after a minute of silence, “You alright?”

“Ya,” Yondu answered, starting to rub the muscles in his hand to relieve some of the throbbing. “Pretty strong for a lil thing. Quite a right hook on her.”

You spent the next few days on the ship avoiding Yondu, afraid of what he might do to you to punish you for trying to punch him. In order to pass the time, you took to helping the crew out anyway you could. While you had never had to cook, or clean, or do manual labor yourself growing up in a palace, you were kind and wanted to learn. The men on board were only too happy to teach you as well.

You knew it was because they found you, and your money, attractive, but you didn’t mind. You had never met people like this; the Ravagers were so emotional, always shouting and fighting amongst themselves one minute, then hugging and laughing the next. You found the men fascinating, and were happy to learn from them.

Kraglin quickly became your favorite. As Yondu’s first mate, he was the member of the crew who had the most sense of duty and responsibility. He was more than happy to show you around the ship and find you something to do your second day on board.

“See this?” Kraglin asked you, holding up what appeared to be a wrench-like tool. “This here’s a ratchet. Ya can tighten up the bolts on the ships in the loading bay. Always go to the right, got it?”

“I hope so,” you said timidly. “I hope I’m strong enough.”

Kraglin looked at you and laughed. “I think ya are. I was pretty impressed with your boxing skills.”

Kraglin walked away, leaving you to smile softly to yourself as you got to work.

After six hours of tightening loose bolts all over the ship, you were exhausted. Your arms were sore, and you were covered with random bits of grease and dirt. The work was boring, but you were happy to have something to fill your time and to feel like a member of the crew. All day men walked by you and gave you a nod as they continued with their work much as you were. It struck you that this was the first time someone saw you as a part of their group instead of above it. Most people, even those who were in your royal inner circle, were always treating you like, well like a princess. It was refreshing to just feel like a person.

Halfway through the day, a man named Halfnut even threw you an extra pair of boots when you complained your feet were getting sore. You now even looked like you belonged in the crew.  
As you walked back to your room, you turned the corner down a long corridor and to your horror almost ran smack into Yondu.

“Watch yourself!” He yelled, baring his teeth at you.

“Sorry,” you said, rubbing your sore shoulder where you had hit Yondu.

“Hm, didn’t know ya knew that word.” Yondu teased.

“You don’t think I know anything.” you said to Yondu, looking up at him making direct eye contact, refusing to back down.

“Only ‘cause ya never had to learn anything.” Yondu said. Did he just say something that wasn’t terrible to you?

You looked at him quizzically.

“Kraglin told me ya did some ship maintenance today, and shock of shocks, ya did it correctly.” Yondu said, starting to continue walking down the hall away from your room.

You looked at him as he passed you, his large form wrapped in layers of leather and cloth all adorned with the Ravager emblem. You were struck by how similar his dress and demeanor were to the way your father carried himself. You were expected to be a symbol of leadership for your country, a job you took very seriously, and you were slowly starting to realize that’s who Yondu was for these men.

“Thank you, captain.” you said after he had made it halfway down the hallway, just loud enough for him to hear.

“Didn’t know ya knew those words either.” Yondu turned his head to say back to you.

“Neither did I.” you said, this time only loud enough for you to hear.

After your little exchange with the Captain, he softened towards you. He acknowledged your efforts to learn useful skills for the crew and let Kraglin teach you more useful skills. However, after a few weeks, Yondu himself started teaching you himself the tools of the Ravager trade, even letting you in on some of the jobs he was involved in.

“Why are you telling me this?’ You asked him one day while he was showing you maps and plans for the Ravagers’ next heist to steal a large amount of Jewels from a tomb. You were a princess and part of a group of society who always upheld the laws and encouraged others to do the same. You did not understand why Yondu would explicitly tell you about his illegal dealings.

“It’s important for ya to know,” He said, moving closer to you. You found yourself enjoying his proximity to you. You were not used to being this close to men like Yondu. The men from your world were soft, their skin smooth and their muscles cosmetic. Yondu was a large imposing man whose body was built for a fight and whose body had the scars to prove it.

“So I can learn to steal?” you asked him, shifting your weight so you moved even closer to him.

“So ya understand how to address a Ravager or a thief when ya need one.” Yondu said, matter of factly. “Can’t tell ya how many times your father’s come ta me.”

“Liar.” You snapped at him, taking a step away from him.

“Ya think your family’s so pure, darling,” Yondu teased. “How do ya think he knew how to contact me in order to bring ya here?”

“My father is not a thief.” You said through gritted teeth.

“Everyone with as much money and power as your family is a thief. Ya got jewels from seven different planets around your neck as we speak,” Yondu reached out and pulled the necklace around your neck out from the its hidden position under your clothes. It was your favorite necklace, given to you as a child by your mother when you went through your first rights of passage as a princess.

“This necklace was a gift, it is not stolen.” you said, your voice not as strong as it was a moment before. You looked down at your necklace and for a moment was terrified it belonged to someone else who loved it as much as you did, and it was stolen from them.

“You’re right, it is a gift.” Yondu said, thumbing the jewels on your necklace softly. “And you’re welcome.”

“You…?” you asked, wide eyed.

“Yup, doll.” Yondu said, smirking. “I’m ‘fraid most of the stuff ya got in your jewelry box was delivered to ya family by yours truly.”

“I…I need to check on something.” You said. You had to get out of there.

You stormed back to your room, trying to wrap your mind around what you had just found out. Your dad was not a thief, he was a good man. Even if he had taken some jewels from other people, he was a king and probably took what was rightfully his based on past battles your ancestors had won. Your mind also shifted to Yondu. Why did he stand so close to you? Why did you let him? The man was infuriating - loud, crass, no idea how to be a member of polite society. But then again, he didn’t have to be. But still, why did standing close to him feel so natural. Why did watching his hand reach out to grab your necklace make you think for a split second about what you’d do if he reached out to grab you, to touch you. You should not find this man appealing. You should not. But in all your time as a princess, in all your time being carted around to various events and arranged meetings, you had never met someone who you found as interesting to speak to as Yondu.

You were lost in your thoughts, head down, not really looking where you were going when you walked smack dab into a large solid form.

You thought for a second you had run into Yondu again, but when you looked up you saw a large, slightly pink skinned, heavily scarred and marked man with a long tangle of black hair on his head and menacing scowl.

This must be Taserface, the man you vaguely remember Kraglin telling you to avoid at all costs. “Man’s a douchebag,” Kraglin told you. “We only keep him on board because we aren’t sure he can feel pain, so he’s always willing to take a hit.” All you could remember about that conversation with Kraglin was how dumb this guys name was. Apparently it isn’t even his given name - he chose to go by this.

“Oh, look who it is.” Taserface said, his voice a deep menacing growl that made Yondu’s sound like a song. “Little miss royalty. All by her lonesome.” He took a step towards you, backing you into a wall. “No one to protect you now.”

You backed up until you hit a wall. You looked up at the grotesque figure of a man, terrified of what he was going to do to you. He was every negative stereotype of a Ravager rolled into one - violent, unreasonable, and you thought with a deep pitfall of dread in your stomach, a man who took whatever he wanted.

“I’m going to have to ask you to back off.” You said, trying to use your best authoritative voice, but failing slightly.

“No.” Was all he said as he pushed you harder into the wall behind you. His hand slowly reaching up to touch your face. Without having time to think anything through, you lunged out towards Taserface’s hand and bit, hard. When he recoiled in pain, you made a run for it, running past your room and into a more common area of the ship.

“The bitch bit me!” Taserface screamed as you made it to a common area.

The Ravager’s looked up from what they were doing and turned towards you. Although you had made nice with a large portion of the crew, some of these men you had never spoken to. You looked at them in fear.

Taserface charged into the open room, striding right up to you and grabbing you by the shoulders to shove you into a nearby table.

“Ya want to play Ravager,, girl?” He screamed, the men around him starting to circle around you, clearly ready for a show. “Ya gotta learn to fight!”

You were frozen. You had no idea what to do. The horror stories of the things Ravagers do must have come from somewhere, and you were thinking they must have come from men like these. You stood there, unable to move as Taserface closed in on you.

Right as he reached up one of his giant fists to hit you, you heard a sharp whistle. A single arrow flew into the room and stopped less than an inch from Taserface’s eyes.

“Princess,” you heard the familiar voice of Yondu. “I think it’s best ya come with me.”

You ran out of the room, happy to follow the man who although rough around the edges was no murderous heathen. When you made it to him, you looked at him, wanting to thank him, but the dark expression on his face made you stop. He looked livid.

He lead you back to your room and opened the door.

“Get in there.” He ordered you, clearly furious. “I don’t want ya out of your room unless Kraglin or I come ta get ya, ya understand?”

“What?” You asked him, taken aback by his sudden change in attitude. Not ten minutes before he was telling you how much you needed to learn, and now he was shutting you off from the world.

“I don’t need you out there reaping havoc and discontent among my men!” Yondu shouted, grabbing your arm and walking you into you room. “You’ll stay in here until you’re given permission to leave!”

“I will do no such thing!” You were yelling now.

“Ya can’t prance around my ship, just doin’ what ya want to!” Yondu screamed. “I don’t care who you’re related to, on this ship that means nothing. I was hired to keep ya safe! And getting into a fight with a jackass like Taserface is not safe!”

“I understand you don’t like that I’m a princess,” You spat back at him, “but I refuse to live on this ship like your slave.”

“Honey,” Yondu said, his voice steady and deep. You wished he had kept screaming, his calm demeanor was terrifying. “I understand you’re upset right now, but don’t ya ever compare this to slavery. Ya know nothing.”

You looked at him and for the first time really noticed the scars that covered his entire form, and your breath caught in your throat.

“Were you a…” you started, but he cut you off.

“A slave? Yes. Was. Not anymore. Never again.” Each word Yondu said came out forced, the anger rising inside of him, “And if ya think I will ever allow myself ta be controlled or ordered around again, you’re mistaken.”

“Yondu, I’m sorry, I understand why you’re upset. I didn’t mean to…” but he cut you off again.

“People like ya never mean to. Ya say things like that because ya never expect to meet anyone who’s been through it,” he said, and you knew it was true.

You didn’t know what to say. Or what to do. The tears forming behind your eyes began to fall and you started to cry softly in front of the captain. He scoffed at you and turned to walk away. When he turned, you reached out and wrapped your arms around him, holding yourself to him as hard as you could and squeezing.

“I’m sorry.” You said, just loud enough for him to hear.

“Don’t apologize,” Yondu said, “Ya didn’t mean anything by it.”

“Not for that” you told him, still holding onto him, his body starting to relax the longer you held him, “well, for that too, but for everything. It isn’t fair that a person should have to go through so many awful things because of circumstances outside of their control. I’m sorry for what happened to you and for how you ended up here and for the way I treated you. I don’t understand what you went through, you’re right, but I’m sorry it happened.”

Yondu thought for a minute, about how young you were, and how sheltered, and how he knew you didn’t mean him any harm. He thought about how he had no plans to remove your arms from him, and how he enjoyed that for the first time in years, someone was trying to conform him instead of hurt him.

“I’m glad you don’t understand.” Yondu said quietly, turning around so he was facing you and placing his hands on your upper arms.

You looked up at him, not quite sure what he meant.

“No one should understand that type of pain. No one should have to go through it. People have, and people will, but no one should have to.” Yondu pulled you in closer to him to wrap his arms around you, “That’s what he wanted ya know?”

“Who?” You asked, relaxing yourself into his arms.

“The Collector. The man who hired people to kidnap ya.” He said, almost too quietly for you to hear. “That man didn’t want to kill ya. He wanted to give you to The Collector to keep ya, like yous a prize. Lock ya up and put ya on display so people could come and see ya - the galaxy’s last princess.”

“Is that why you agreed to let me stay on your ship? Because you knew?” You asked, finally beginning to understand why you ended up here.

“Yes.” He said after a pause. “Your dad thought this ship was the best place to hid ya. I didn’t want to at first, but when he told me what was happenin’, I agreed.”

You didn’t know what to say, so you said nothing. You just sobbed quietly into Yondu’s arms, too exhausted to speak. Yondu held you close, running his hand up and down your back, trying to comfort you.

“I won’t let him have ya.” Yondu said after you had calmed down a bit and were no longer crying as hard. “Alls I got is my word, but ya got it that no one is ever takin’ ya away and doing anything like that to ya.”

You looked up at Yondu’s face and saw how in his eyes how much he meant what he had said. Your entire life everyone who cared for you and looked after you did so because of your title, because of what your last name and title meant, not because of who you were. Yondu was different. You knew he didn’t care if you were a princess, in fact you thought he probably hated that you had a title. Yondu cared that you were safe and free to do what you truly wanted, that your decisions were your own.

“Let’s get you to bed girlie” Yondu said, removing his arms from you and gesturing for you get into bed.

You took a step towards your bed but did not get in.

“Goodnight, princess.” Yondu said, the word princess still coming out of his mouth sounding wrong.

“Goodnight, captain.” You said, but neither of you moved.

Yondu took a step towards you, barely an inch from touching you now, and paused, as if unsure what to do next.

You leaned up into him, your lips barely an inch from his.

“What are ya doing girl?” He asked, but made no attempt to move away.

“What I want to.” You whispered, and leaned in to press your lips to his.

For a moment he didn’t move, making you second guess your decision. Then he slowly brought his hand to the back of your head and pulled you into him.

After a minute he broke away from you and smirked.

“Ya kiss like a princess.” He said, laughing.

“What’s wrong with that?” You asked, mildly offended but also smiling.

“Bit boring,” he said, winking.

“And you can do better?” You asked him, offended.

Yondu tightened his grip on the back of your head and moved the hand on your upper arm down to your hip to pull you in closer. He moved into you like he was going to kiss you again, but when you lifted up to meet his lips he ducked down and started to suck and nibble on your neck, making you gasp. Yondu slowly started to walk into you, making you back up until your back hit a wall. He moved from your neck back up to you lips and softly bit on your bottom one to encourage you to open your mouth. When you did, Yondu quickly slipped his tongue into your mouth, making you groan with excitement.

You didn’t know what to do but follow his lead, never having been handled like this before. You had fooled around plenty of times with some of the boys your parents thought were suitable for you, but they had never been like this. Yondu wasn’t some proper prince trying to impress a girl with his manners to trick her into giving him half her kingdom. Yondu was animalistic, into the physical and emotional pleasure of being with you, and you found yourself craving more.

Just when you were starting to becoming overwhelmed when the sensations Yondu was causing you, he stopped kissing you and took a step back, smirking proudly to himself about how he got princess pressed up against a wall, hair and clothes disheveled, panting.

“Was that better?” He asked, rubbing a hand up and down your side, knowing full what your answer was.

“Ye…yes.” You said, trying to catch your breath. Trying to find the courage to ask for more. “What else can you do like that?”

“Come here, Princess” Yondu said, his voice lowering into a deep growl as he shut your door and pulled you into bed. “I’m gonna make ya feel like a goddamn queen.”


End file.
